


To The Tune of Heartbreak

by theauthor2010



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Rare Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-01
Updated: 2011-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-16 00:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theauthor2010/pseuds/theauthor2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt wasn't going to lie about it - the fact that Blaine Anderson had a boyfriend hurt. It hurt even more when he realized who that boyfriend was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It hurts like hell.

Kurt wasn’t going to lie about it – the fact that Blaine Anderson had a boyfriend hurt. It hurt like hell and had come at a time when he really thought that maybe he and Blaine stood a chance. All the signs pointed to perfection really. He and Blaine were both openly gay, of course, and it had seemed to Kurt like they were flirting an awful lot. Kurt, however, was quickly discovering that Blaine was the type to flirt with people and even quicker to discover that he was very much in love with some mystery guy.

Kurt also had to try to be happy for Blaine, because he was about five minutes away from meeting mystery boy. Blaine was all excited about the meeting too.

“I can’t wait for you two to talk,” he had told Kurt, just the previous night on the phone. “I think you guys…really need to.” Blaine was kind of clueless about Kurt’s little crush on him and Kurt figured it was best if he left it that way. Apparently Kurt just had to meet his boyfriend and he could never say no to Blaine.

Kurt had to admit that he didn’t know much about Blaine’s boyfriend, hence him being titled Mystery Boy in Kurt’s mind. Blaine had told him that his boyfriend was an old family friend who had gone off to college the previous year, only to have some issues with severe anxiety and return to Ohio, where he was currently attending a junior college outside of Westerville. Apparently he was a huge charmer and Blaine was madly in love with him. Kurt could not help wonder why Blaine was so vague when talking about his apparent Mr. Right though. If Kurt had such a “wonderful and charming” boyfriend, he’d certainly be dishing details by the bucket load. He just hoped the boy wasn’t crazy or anything.

No, he vowed to be happy for Blaine, no matter what. Blaine loved this guy, apparently, and Kurt was not going to let his jealousy get the best of him. “He’s just perfect…” Blaine had gushed.

Kurt supposed it was time for him to see how perfect Mr. Right was, because Blaine’s car pulled into the parking lot of the coffee shop where they were meeting. Kurt walked over to it, just as Blaine got out. Blaine looked stunning as always, especially outside of the Dalton uniform, as it was a Sunday. He was wearing dark jeans and a grey t-shirt and his hair wasn’t as slicked down as usual. Kurt tried not to drool, especially since the boyfriend was sitting in the passenger seat. He too got out.

It took Kurt a moment to realize he was staring at Jesse St. James.

Kurt’s mouth hung open and he was sure he was staring for way too long before he finally yelled, “What the hell is he doing here?” It was a little dramatic, but seriously, this could not be the boyfriend that Blaine had been gushing about. Blaine knew what had happened between New Directions and Vocal Adrenaline, and to a degree, Jesse and Rachel. Also, Blaine would have let him in on that fact.

“Nice to see you too, Kurt,” Jesse mumbled tensely. He looked different than when Kurt had seen him. He was thinner, a little more pale and worn looking. He did not look quite as confident as he had when he ruled the stage last. He looked exhausted and there were lines of tension in his face, but at the same time, he looked like he was happy where he was.

Blaine took the other boy by the hand and swallowed. “Um, Kurt, Jesse and I are dating.”

Jesse looked down, as if he was nervous. “Blaine didn’t want to tell you until we actually got a chance to talk in person.”

Kurt shook his head. “No freaking way,” he said, almost laughing at the insane situation he was currently in. “Blaine, can we talk for a second? Alone.” He glared at Jesse and dragged the other boy back towards his car.

Jesse rolled his eyes, sighed a little and looked at the coffee place. “I’ll go inside and get a table or something.”

Blaine looked at Kurt. “Please Kurt,” he said, as they walked towards Kurt’s car. “I really need you to be nice to Jesse.”

“Nice?” Kurt asked, outraged. “Nice to Jesse St. James? Oh my god, Blaine. This guy tore us apart – he tore Rachel apart! – He is a ruthless bastard and there is no way that someone like you could be dating someone like him. He’s probably not even gay.”

“For your information,” Blaine said stiffly, “Jesse identifies as bisexual and a lot has changed since you last saw him.”

“It hasn’t even been a year,” Kurt said. “It hasn’t even been a year since Jesse St. James transferred to McKinley, broke Rachel’s heart and then transferred back to Carmel in order to destroy us – which he very well nearly did.”

“Kurt, Jesse graduated last year,” Blaine pointed out.

“Oh god, this is why he dropped out of college. That anxiety story he fed you was total bullshit, Blaine. He is going to destroy you right in time for Regionals so that Vocal Adrenaline takes the win.”

“No offense Kurt, but you sound insane,” Blaine said seriously. “Jesse still has friends from Vocal Adrenaline but he’s a little above fighting for high school show choirs now. Also, I’m really offended by the fact that you would take his mental issues and tear them apart because of some old rivalries. He’s been through so much this last year and college really hurt him.”

"Blaine," he said seriously, "guys like Jesse St. James never leave high school, not in their minds. They were his glory days as the star of Vocal Adrenaline, the big man of Carmel High and that's all there is left for him. He's going to bring you down to make sure that his former club carries on his legacy. It's too predictable."

Blaine looked pissed off, something that took Kurt by surprise. Blaine was never anything but cool and collected. "Kurt, I would like it if you stopped telling me what kind of guy my boyfriend is. I know Jesse well."

"But Rachel -"

"Jesse has told me what he did to Rachel. I have heard the entire story.”

"He told you?" Kurt asked, his eyes wide. "He told you that he used Rachel and broke her heart? He told you that he manipulated her feelings, used her relationship with the mother she never knew, tried to get her to sleep with him, used her for his team, and pulled a horrible prank on her? How the hell could he have told you these things? Why would you still want to be with him?"

"I believe in forgiveness Kurt," Blaine said softly. "I'm also quite a bit more disconnected from the situation than you or Rachel. I doubt that I could ever forgive the kids at my old high school, who bullied me mercilessly, but I am giving Jesse forgiveness, because everyone deserves a second chance. What Jesse did to Rachel broke him to pieces. He spent his first semester of college a wreck, because she was all that he could think about. He's accepted that he will never get a second chance, or Rachel's forgiveness, but one horrible action does not make you a horrible person, you have to understand that. He's also sweet, charming and we have a ton of things in common."

Kurt shook his head. "He's going to hurt you for Vocal Adrenaline Blaine, I know it," he said. "He was the sweetest, most charming bastard when he was with New Directions."

“Give him a chance Kurt,” Blaine said. “Please. Come on. You were going to have coffee with me and my boyfriend.”

Kurt swallowed. What else could he do? He walked back toward the coffee shop. When he entered, he saw Jesse, sitting in a booth with a cup of coffee in his hands. Another one sat on the end of the table. “I ordered your usual Blaine,” he mumbled. “Kurt, I wasn’t sure what to get you.”

“It’s fine,” Kurt said, quickly going to order a drink.

Blaine slipped into the booth with Jesse, leaning up close. Oh god, Kurt was sick to his stomach. He ordered a plain coffee, stomach twisting a little bit. He could not believe that Jesse and Blaine were together. No way, surely Blaine had to see this insanity. It was madness. He was going to be tortured and then destroyed right before Regionals.

He returned when his coffee was paid for and handed over.

“Kurt,” Jesse said, an arm wrapped around Blaine. “I know that we’ve had a bad history with one another. I know that I’ve done some horrible things to you and your friends and I know it might not be easy to like me, but I want to start things fresh.”

Kurt stared at Blaine, then at Jesse and shook his head. “This…I just don’t know how to deal with this.”


	2. I need help.

The rest of the coffee date with Blaine and Jesse had gone down just as awkwardly as it started. Jesse was too quiet, too apologetic and he honestly made Kurt a little bit nauseous with the routine. It was such an obvious routine. He made soft references to how sorry he was through the entire thing. He was too docile and too apologetic. It didn't make sense. It was not the boy that Kurt was completely accustomed to, had become accustomed to during Jesse’s stint in New Directions.

He said he was sorry, so sorry, but Kurt knew that had to be part of a larger act.

"Blaine, I'm not sure this meeting was a good idea," Jesse said, and Kurt could swear that he was trying to look teary eyed. As much as Rachel had boasted once upon a time that she and Jesse were Broadway bound, the kid was a horrible actor. It was obvious he was faking in the entire time.

Kurt didn't believe it and he was going to stop this, before Blaine wound up with a broken heart.

His first idea brought him to the Dalton Academy library, where Wes and David were sitting at a table, studying. Wes and David were very affluent members of the Dalton community, being on the Warblers' Council and they also seemed to have a lot of pull with Blaine. "Hey, guys, can I talk to you?" Kurt asked, hesitantly. He knew that the two boys weren't exactly fond of him and to be honest, he kind of thought they were robots, not that fond of them either.

They both looked up, almost at once (see, freaky robots) and David spoke up first, hesitantly. "What is it Kurt?" he asked. Kurt realized that they probably thought he was going to try and rock their boat, once again.

"It's not about Warbler stuff," Kurt said quickly, to dismiss their fears and get to the point. He took a seat at their table, something that made them both look uncomfortable. Kurt fought the urge to roll his eyes. "It's about Blaine's boyfriend. Have you guys met him?"

Wes and David exchanged a look.

"He hasn't introduced us to his boyfriend yet," Wes said, uneasily. "He seems to be rather fond of him, though."

"Yeah," David agreed. "He couldn’t stop babbling about the guy the other day."

"I just met him," Kurt said. "His boyfriend is Jesse St. James, Vocal Adrenaline's lead last year."

Once again, robot looks were exchanged. Kurt practically growled.

"What's the problem Kurt?" Wes asked. "That's an interesting choice in partner, but Vocal Adrenaline's current vocal lead is a young exchange student, Sunshine Corazon. This would lead me to believe that this Jesse guy has graduated, correct?"

"This is bad, guys; bad for Blaine and bad for The Warblers."

“Explain,” Wes said.

Kurt leaned forward on the table as he spoke. “Last year, Jesse St. James took interest in our lead, Rachel. He got close to her and they started dating. Now, we were all convinced that Jesse was a spy and was going to destroy us, so Rachel promised she’d break up with him, but she didn’t. It was a fiasco worthy of its own Lifetime movie. You see, Rachel’s mom, her biological mom was Vocal Adrenaline’s coach.”

“Her mom?” David asked, eyebrow raised.

“Yeah her mom,” Kurt went on. “Rachel has two gay dads and never knew the surrogate they used. So Jesse basically used Rachel for her mom and then he has the audacity to turn on her in the last moment, return to Vocal Adrenaline and crush her heart. He and the other members of Vocal Adrenaline cornered her and pelted her with raw eggs – Rachel’s a vegan and it was really sickening to her.”

“So, the guy is cutthroat,” David agreed, “but Kurt, we’ve all seen cutthroat choir members. The guy is done with high school.”

“Guys like Jesse never leave high school,” he said quickly, repeating what he had said to Blaine. “Did Blaine tell you about his boyfriend’s ‘anxiety attacks’ and how he transferred out of UCLA of all places?”

“He mentioned something,” Wes mumbled.

Kurt nodded.

“It’s obvious that Jesse crumbled under the pressure of actually living a real life,” Kurt said, laughing softly and shaking his head. “Going out there and realizing the real world wasn’t as easy as life in small town Ohio, Jesse crumbled and decided to do what he was good at.”

“That’s an interesting theory,” Wes mumbled and he exchanged a look with David. Kurt knew that he was getting through to him.

“Would you guys at least talk to Blaine?” Kurt asked.

He got at least a nod from the two council members.

Kurt groaned and got up. He knew that he should call Rachel, as much as he hated it. If Jesse was back in the area and determined to take another person down, then his first victim needed to know about it. Rachel was going to be absolutely crushed.

He picked up his phone.

“Kurt! Hi!”

Rachel was always one of the most enthusiastic people, even on the phone. Kurt chuckled a little bit, but answered seriously, knowing why he was calling. “Hey Rachel,” he said. “I’ve got some really bad news.”

“What’s wrong Kurt?” she asked. “Are you okay?”

“I am okay,” he said, “but I just met Blaine’s new boyfriend.”

Rachel sounded sad, instantly. “Oh Kurt, I am so sorry,” she said. “I know you were really interested in Blaine, that must be awful – maybe we can hang out or something this weekend?”

Kurt breathed deep. “I would like that Rachel,” he said. “But that’s not the problem exactly. Blaine’s ex is…Jesse.”

Kurt nearly went deaf when Rachel screamed into the phone. “WHAT THE-? How can Jesse…Kurt…no, how can Jesse be Blaine’s…this makes no sense. “

“Trust me,” he said. “I know. I’m really freaked out right now, myself. I don’t know what to do. Apparently Jesse went to UCLA and had some kind of anxiety related meltdown. He met Blaine again when he came back to go to a junior college near here. They’re old family friends or something. They hit it off really well and started dating. Of course they would start dating right when Regionals is coming up.”

Rachel was quiet for a moment, but finally mumbled, “Jesse is going to destroy Blaine. “

“I know,” Kurt mumbled softly.

“Can you…come down this weekend?”

“I will be there Rachel,” he said. “I may need your help – the whole group’s help.”


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt’s weekends in Lima were usually pretty peaceful, but this one would not be. His first line of business was to visit Rachel Berry. He had only been to her house a few times, so he was a little nervous when he knocked on the door. Leroy Berry was the one to answer it, smiling when he saw the boy in front of him. It was kind of funny to Kurt that he had never met either of Rachel’s gay dads, aside from casual greetings like this one. “Hi,” he said brightly. “Is Rachel home?”

“You’re Kurt, right?” the man asked. “Rachel’s said a lot about you. She said you were coming by this weekend. Her room’s around the corner, just down the hall to the left.”

Kurt smiled as he walked inside. “Thank you,” he said politely. He couldn’t help muse, looking at the man, how a gay interracial couple survived in Lima, Ohio, but that was a question for another day. When he had asked Rachel, during the start of their budding friendship, Rachel said that her daddies were the strongest people she knew. It was definitely strange, but it said a lot about the spirit that Kurt knew Rachel had. It was kind of awesome.

He knocked on the door that he knew belonged to Rachel. She opened it and greeted him with a smile. “Kurt!” she yelled.

“Hey Rachel,” he said, putting his arms around the tiny girl and giving her a hug. He pulled away and could see the worry hiding behind her radiant smile.

“What’s going on with Jesse?” she asked, leading him into her room. The excess of pinks and yellows would have normally made him nauseous but he had other things on his mind. He sat down on the edge of her bed and looked into her eyes.

“He’s dating Blaine, like I said,” Kurt said, shaking his head in disbelief. He still couldn’t believe that he had to say that out loud. “They started dating recently. Apparently Jesse couldn’t handle UCLA and dropped out due to anxiety problems. He moved back to Ohio and is attending a school somewhere near Dalton.”

Kurt could see a flash of satisfaction on Rachel’s face, when he basically told her that Jesse couldn’t handle the big old real world and wasn’t becoming a star any time soon, but she still looked very worried. “It’s quite obvious that Jesse is dating Blaine as a ploy to allow Vocal Adrenaline to win Regionals, or at least eliminate their unfamiliar competition.”

“That’s what I told Blaine!” Kurt said. “He doesn’t believe me! He said that Jesse has moved past high school but I told him that people like Jesse-“

“Never escape the high school mentality,” Rachel finished for him, her arms crossed. “It’s so true Kurt. He is going to destroy Blaine.”

Kurt looked around Rachel’s room as he spoke. “I need your help Rachel,” he said honestly. “I need to stop Jesse before he hurts Blaine and maybe this is your time to get a little revenge. I’ve always wanted to hurt Jesse for what he did to you. I mean, I know we never got on well but that was just a horrible, jackass move and he really needs to be taught.”

“We need proof,” Rachel said and Kurt took that as her agreeing to help him. “We can spy on Blaine and Jesse maybe.”

“We’re horrible spies,” Kurt pointed out. Between Rachel’s spying on Vocal Adrenaline and his own on The Warblers, Kurt knew that neither of them could be a decent spy. “Our track records prove that we’re horrible and I don’t think that will work, but I do agree that we need proof.”

“Maybe we should ask the others,” Rachel said. “Did you talk to the boys in The Warblers? I’m sure they don’t want their lead vocalist to be destroyed right before Regionals.”

“I talked to Wes and David, two of the council members,” Kurt said. “They said they would do all they can but I have to admit Rachel, I trust you guys a lot more than I trust the two of them. We just don’t get along very well.”

Rachel nodded. “We need our group. We can meet at your house. How long are you here?”

“Just for the weekend,” Kurt said.

They arranged for the members of New Directions plus Kurt to meet up at Kurt’s house on Sunday. Burt and Carole were a little hesitant to have all those kids in their house, but Kurt convinced them that it was of dire necessity and added that it was a show choir thing so that his dad could give it the “I don’t understand but okay,” shrug.

By Sunday at seven, the basement was packed full of people. Kurt and Rachel explained the situation and to their surprise, they had a divided room.

Quinn, who was sitting on one of the fold-out chairs they had brought into the room, rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. “This is ridiculous,” she said finally, glaring at Kurt and Rachel. “You two are going off on some crackpot theory because The Warbler’s lead got himself a boyfriend?”

“Quinn, Jesse…” Kurt started but she cut him off.

“People change,” she said, looking around to see if she had backup. “I’m not gonna lie and say that what he did to her was a nice thing, but people can change, okay? We have no reason not to believe that he has. Also, not everyone in the world is like you, Berry. I love this club, it’s fantastic and means so much to me, but show choir and performing isn’t my life. Maybe Jesse got himself a clue and stopped being such a delusional diva.”

“Quinn, you’re very passionate about the topic,” Kurt said coolly, touching Rachel’s shoulder to keep her from freaking out at the cheerleader. “We’re very worried that Blaine is going to be hurt in the same way that Rachel was, destroying The Warbler’s chances of winning Regionals. I came to you guys because I trust you.”

“Jesse really hurt Rachel,” Finn pointed out, from where he was seated at the end of Kurt’s bed. He gave Rachel a long look and Kurt could tell that even though they were broken up, his stepbrother still really loved Rachel and would do anything to keep her safe and protected. “We all know that he’s capable of breaking hearts and not really feeling anything about it. This is serious.”

“I agree with Finn,” Puck said.

Quinn rolled her eyes and leaned back. “Of course.”

Sam spoke up with another point that Kurt figured the rest of the club was probably thinking about. “Um, guys?” he asked. “I don’t want to be the rude one saying this but – it’s not really our business if The Warblers fall apart, is it? I mean, Kurt, you’re an awesome guy and I don’t want to be rude to you, but we have a lot of stuff to worry about ourselves. It wouldn’t kill us to lose a competitor.”

“Excuse me for asking my friends for help,” Kurt said, harshly. “Sam, you weren’t around when Jesse screwed with us and broke Rachel’s heart. This kid is ruthless and now he’s going to try to hurt someone who means a lot to me. Blaine, he – he means the world to me and though he’s a little clueless, I can still do what I can to help him, right?”

“What do you even want from us?” Santana asked Kurt, her expression as grouchy and angered as Quinn’s. “This is a waste of time if we’re not gonna do something about it.”

Kurt looked to Rachel. Rachel spoke up. “We want to spy on Jesse and Blaine,” she said quietly. “Kurt and I know that we’re not the best spies, so we wanted to enlist some help, If you guys think that’s a good idea.”

“I’m out,” Quinn said, getting up. “This is ridiculous.”

Santana, Brittany and Sam would eventually follow Quinn out, but the rest of the club remained to make the plans.

Jesse and Blaine were going to dinner at a very nice restaurant near Westerville the next weekend. Mike and Tina agreed to go to the same restaurant to do the spying for their inept friends, Tina inwardly cheering over the fact that she and Mike were going to get a real romantic date, but still both agreeing to be good spies.

Kurt was satisfied, for now.


	4. Jealousy or worry.

Kurt went back to Dalton on Monday, not at all satisfied by the information that Tina and Mike had brought back to him. According to the pair of spies, Jesse and Blaine had just gone through the usual date fair: eating, talking, and of course, to Kurt’s disgust, some kissing. Mike had even said that he heard some of their conversation and had not heard a mention of the Warblers. Basically, the whole endeavor had been absolutely useless and had brought them no closer to defeating Jesse St. James then they started.

The moment he arrived back on campus, he found Blaine, who approached him swiftly, the look on his face absolutely infuriated. “Kurt,” he said, darkly, “you and I really need to talk.”

“What’s going on Blaine?” he asked.

“In private,” Blaine said harshly. Before he could even speak, Blaine had dragged Kurt off to an empty classroom by the arm. He was trying to hold it in but Kurt could tell the minute that their eyes met that he was infuriated in every possible way. The expression ‘seeing red’ hit Kurt’s mind quickly, because Blaine was obviously not thinking very clearly and was angry.

“Kurt, I cannot believe that you would have the audacity to send members of your old glee club to spy on me and Jesse.”

Oh god. Kurt shook his head, trying to think up a plausible denial for what he had done. “No,” he said shaking his head quickly again. “Blaine, I didn’t…I mean…I…”

“I recognized them,” Blaine said softly, wringing his hands as if he were visibly trying to calm himself down. “I care about you Kurt and I paid attention to all the members of McKinley’s glee club because I wanted to know more about your friends. I never expected that you would send people to spy on Jesse and I while we were having a date.”

“Blaine, I didn’t mean anything…”

“Jesse recognized them too. Have you forgotten that Jesse was at McKinley for months?” Blaine slammed his hand down on the desk behind him, fury boiling over in his deep brown eyes, eyes that Kurt had always loved so much. He swallowed. “I told him to just ignore them and that it was coincidence. It wasn’t a coincidence that two McKinley kids went to the same place as Jesse and I, was it Kurt?”

Kurt shook his head. “No Blaine, it wasn’t, but we’re worried about you.”

“You have nothing to worry about, Kurt,” he said, harshly. “I need you to get over your jealousy and let me enjoy my relationship.”

Kurt gaped a little, mouth hanging half open. Jealousy? Did Blaine really just say the word jealousy? He was not in any way, shape or form jealous of Blaine and Jesse. He was not madly in love with Blaine and he was not jealous of Jesse. "I am not jealous Blaine," he said, crossing his arms. "So don't you dare say that I am."

Blaine looked at him with surprisingly cold eyes. "According to David," he said, "I've been completely blind to the fact that you have feelings for me. I didn't believe him at first, but what can I believe now - that you're acting crazy over me and my boyfriend? Kurt, you mean the world to me. You're the first openly gay friend I've ever had and I love that we have so much in common - but I really love Jesse. He needs me and we're good for each other. Our relationship is a really, really good thing and I hate you painting black out of jealousy."

"I am not freaking jealous Blaine!" he said. "I would like the Warblers and New Directions to both to have a chance to win Regionals, which won't happen when Jesse breaks you down. Even if I was jealous, which I’m not, Jesse is a bad guy. He’s part of the dark side and he’s always going to be.”

"For the last time," Blaine said, absolutely seething with all of the anger he evidently felt towards Kurt, "Jesse is not here to mess with my head. He still can’t get over the damage that he did to your friend Rachel, you know that? He would never let himself do anything to damage me, because he knows how bad it hurt him when he betrayed Rachel. He has been suffering for it and that was part of the reason that he left UCLA. He was mentally not stable and full of so much guilt. What he did to Rachel and to you guys as a whole, coupled with all of the things he’s done for high school show choir competitions have really broken him down. He’s not that vicious, hyper-competitive guy anymore .He’s trying to just live his life.” Blaine turned around, kicking a chair in the process. It was over-the-top and Kurt would have laughed at how flouncy Blaine seemed if it wasn’t so awful. “I should not have to justify my boyfriend or myself to you.”

Kurt stammered. He had never seen Blaine look so furious in all of his life. The cool and calm exterior of his friend had just crumbled and Blaine looked at Kurt with fury contorting his handsome features. “Do you have any idea how bad it hurts to have a close friend not trust you?” Blaine finally asked, once he had calmed himself down. “I know that you think Jesse is a bad guy and I can’t change that or expect you to forgive him, but can’t you at least trust me Kurt?”

“I’m…I’m sorry Blaine, but it just…”

Blaine shook his head and then turned to leave the classroom. “Screw this,” he said. “I’m going to Jesse’s.”

“It’s eight in the morning Blaine and you have class in fifteen minutes,” Kurt said, following him into the hallway.

“Forget it.”

Kurt frowned and then turned to walk to his own homeroom. He was absolutely confused. What if Blaine was right? What if he and Jesse were a legitimate couple and Kurt’s suspicions were as much out of his own jealousy as they were out of worry for Blaine. He wasn’t sure at all.


	5. The other side.

Jesse’s apartment was one of Blaine’s favorite places. His boyfriend lived alone, simply because the tuition at UCLA was several times the tuition of the small school Jesse was attending. It was a very small apartment but it was comfortable. He just hoped that his boyfriend was home. Blaine was furious. He could not believe that Kurt could not trust in him and in the strength of his relationship.

“Okay, sit down and tell me what the hell is going on,” Jesse said seriously, sitting down on the sofa and patting the seat next to him so that Blaine could sit down.

Blaine had not even taken off his Dalton Uniform when he left school grounds, so now he was flinging off his jacket and undoing his tie angrily while he tried to form words to speak to Jesse. “I’m just pissed off,” he said, honestly. “I can’t believe that Kurt would send people to spy on us during our dinner and then he acts like he did nothing wrong. I just hate having what we have painted black, you know? It’s…the best thing I’ve ever had in my life.”

Jesse slipped an arm around his shoulder and Blaine just buried his head in the other boy’s neck. “Hey,” he told Blaine, rubbing his arm. “I know that it’s kind of sucky, but Kurt is justified in it, to a degree. I mean, god, I needed to get hit in the face with one of the worst attacks I’ve ever had in my life, just to realize that they way I’d been brought up was wrong.”

“That’s the thing though,” Blaine said quickly. “Kurt doesn’t realize how much it was drilled into your head. I mean, for awhile there, you were absolutely molded for success. You didn’t know any better and when you started getting feelings for that Rachel girl, it was all out of hand…”  
Jesse nodded slowly. “You know when we first talked about it,” he mumbled, “what you said was probably true. You couldn’t forgive those kids who hurt you so maybe Kurt and Rachel just can’t let go and forgive me. I can deal with that.”

“It just sucks cause Kurt means so much to me. He’s such a good friend. Now, David tells me that he’s doing it out of jealousy to a degree, because he had feelings for me.”

“Who wouldn’t?” Jesse asked, shrugging and leaning over to kiss Blaine. Blaine groaned and pressed back into the kiss, just needing his boyfriend’s attention. “You’re amazing,” Jesse said, kissing Blaine several times before planting a deeper kiss on his lips.

“No you are,” Blaine said, practically sliding up onto Jesse’s lap. Jesse smirked and leaned back against the couch, Blaine crawling on top of him. “You’re so perfect and good to me and I’m so damned lucky to have you.” He slid his hand down his boyfriend’s waste, playing with his waistband but not touching anything just yet. He and Jesse had been taking it slow and though they had fooled around, they hadn’t had sex yet.

“Wait, Blaine, don’t,” Jesse rasped out before pulling away. When he looked into Blaine’s eyes, Blaine could see that Jesse was not well. His face was pale and his eyes were a little bit wide. He got up and swiftly walked over to the kitchen. Blaine followed him.

Jesse took a bottle of water out of the kitchen and then slid to the floor. “I…it’s my fault…” he managed, before looking up at Blaine with desperate eyes. He knew that Jesse was dealing with a lot and needed to be calmed down a little so he didn't trigger an anxiety attack in himself. “I … just…realized,” he said taking a big gasp, “even if you didn’t like Kurt, I totally destroyed your friendship. You t-told me how much friendships meant to you since you were bullied. I totally just came in and screwed up a friendship.”

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Blaine moved to his side to try and calm him down. “Jesse, don’t think like that,” he said. “If Kurt wants to ruin our friendship over my new relationship then that’s his problem? He was completely out of line. It’s one thing to tell me that my boyfriend did some bad things and he wasn’t sure if they could be friends, it was totally another to sic members of his old glee club on you.”  
Jesse looked up and nodded, but still he was breathing heavily, drinking deeply.

“I’m sorry Blaine,” he mumbled. “I’m just so tired of being a bad person, you know?” Jesse said, shaking his head, obviously uncomfortable. “I mean, I know that what you do in the past…it makes you who you are, but sometimes you just want to take an eraser to the past and be who you are. I mean, I’m so happy with you and it just…it just sucks!”

Blaine chuckled softly. “So dramatic Jesse,” he teased.

“Sorry,” Jesse mumbled, eyes wet and Blaine realized when the banter did not come that his usual teasing of his boyfriend’s larger than life ego and theatrics should probably wait until he felt better.

Blaine spread Jesse’s legs, scooting up in between them and tilting his head back to kiss his boyfriend. He had found over the past couple of months that kissing was one of the best ways to get Jesse away from negative thoughts and back to where he needed to be. “It’s all good,” he said. “I am incredibly lucky that I found you, you know that.” Another kiss, but Blaine could not stop talking. “I love being with you. You make me confident and you make me feel gorgeous and totally into myself. All of the stuff I went through has messed with my head but I have an awesome boyfriend who makes me feel good. It means a lot.”

“Thanks.”


	6. We'll try

Dalton Academy always freaked Jesse out if he were being honest. Everything was so intense, so formal and it was nothing like the high school he remembered. Carmel had been a school full of constant action and McKinley had been a school where even he, the confident person that he was, was terrified. Dalton was a new breed of high school dynamics. Still, Jesse really understood how this school made his once-abused boyfriend feel safe. Every single thing on the school ground was structured, ordered and with the zero-tolerance bullying policy – safe for people like Blaine who had endured so much bullying. He was glad that Blaine could feel safe within its walls.

Waiting for Blaine and becoming steadily more uncomfortable, Jesse found someone who made him a whole lot more uncomfortable. Standing in front of him in a buttoned Dalton Academy blazer was Kurt Hummel. The boy stared at him with an unreadable expression, before walking towards him.

He expected Kurt to pass by or make some kind of biting remark but instead, the boy approached him slowly, with none of his usual forced confidence and bravado. He seemed genuinely upset and genuinely apologetic when he finally spoke up. “I’m sorry Jesse,” he said with a calm and even tone of voice. He looked like it pained him to apologize, but at least he was apologizing. That was probably as big of a step for Kurt as it was for Jesse when he needed to apologize.

“You’re sorry?” he asked, surprised.

“Yes,” Kurt said evenly. “I was judgmental and jealous. I still don’t really know if I can trust you, because Rachel has become one of my closest friends, but I hurt Blaine and that’s not something that I ever intended to do. If Blaine is happy with you then I am going to learn.”

It was forced and almost comical but it was a start. “Do you mean that?” Jesse asked.

Kurt nodded. “Seeing Blaine that angry really hurt,” he admitted. “I care about him and don’t want him to hate me just because I can’t accept his boyfriend. I need to grow up and here I am, growing up.” Kurt attempted a half-smile and Jesse smiled back at him.

“Can I tell you something?” he asked. Jesse was not an emotionally open person and never had been.

“Sure.”

“I love Blaine,” he said honestly, slipping his hands into his pocket and leaning against the side of the building. “I absolutely, positively adore him. Blaine got me out of a horrible state of mind mentally. I left Carmel acting like a hotshot and thinking I was just amazing. I had led Vocal Adrenaline to another Nationals title and it seemed like I had everything going for me. All of them, Shelby, Dakota even, they all had me convinced that I was destined for greatness where everyone else would fail.”

He chuckled. “Imagine how I felt when I wasn’t even cast in anything I tried out for, school was tough and people didn’t worship the ground I walked on. Frankly, I was not prepared for the real world and failed.”

Kurt frowned a little. “I made fun of you for the same,” he confessed, “but that does sound terrifying.”

“It was,” Jesse mumbled low. “I was so scared and I didn’t know what to do. Then, I started learning that all of the stuff I was groomed to do in high school was sick and sadistic and nothing like the way things should be. I started to think about Rachel and what I did for her. I couldn’t take it anymore.”

“What happened?”

“Ever have a breakdown on a stage in front of a crowd of classmates?” Jesse asked. “I did. It was horrifying. I…I transferred as soon as I could and came back home. That was when I met Blaine. He brought me to a better place mentally.”

“I can relate,” Kurt said, honestly. “Well, not to the breakdown, but to Blaine bringing you to a better place. He really saved me. I was drowning in the bullying I was enduring back at school and a lot of bad things happened. Blaine saved me and helped me confront my fears and gave me someone to turn to.”

“He was bullied really badly,” Jesse mumbled. “Oh…that’s why you’re…like…I’m sorry you have feelings for him…”

Kurt shrugged. “It is what it is. Hey, thinking Blaine is awesome is something we have in common.”

“That is a start.” It was something small that they had in common, even though he imagined that it was painful for Kurt to have to like his boyfriend.

“Blaine is not at all that awesome.” Both of them turned at the same moment to find Blaine, walking up to them and rolling up the sleeves of his blazer. “Seriously, don’t all fanboy me at once.” His smile melted Jesse. Blaine was just something else. There was nobody in the world quite like him.

Blaine turned to Kurt. “I heard the end of what you said and I…well thank you so much for that. It means a lot to me. You mean a lot to me. I didn’t mean to blow up at you yesterday; I just boil up when I’m angry. It’s not a good trait.”

“I deserved it,” Kurt said.

“Maybe a little bit,” Blaine teased.

Jesse wasn’t really done talking though, so he touched Kurt’s shoulder. “I just want to say again Kurt,” he mumbled, “that I have no intention of messing up any of the teams’ chances at Regionals. I’m going to go of course, to support all three of the teams that I have connection to but god, Kurt, my competitive side is long gone.”

Kurt nodded. “I can’t imagine a competitive side ever leaving,” he said. “But thank you.”

Jesse amended himself. “Maybe it hasn’t left,” he said. “But it was squashed. Your competitive edge goes to hell when you break down crying on a stage. Friends?”

“We’ll try.”


End file.
